furcequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Luna
Luna is one of the ruling pony sisters of Equestria, her importance lying with her duty to bring the night and raise the moon once the day has come to an end. She may be more stern and old fashioned due to her (somewhat) recent return from her banishment, but she is steadily improving on interacting with the ponies of the present day. Backstory There is little known about the royal princesses' backstory, but what we do know about them is that they once lived within the old castle that now sits within Everfree, when it was whole. Its construction was overlooked by the sisters, with many a playful trap and hidden passageway for them to enjoy; all activated by a large organ piano. A journal was also kept within a hidden room within the library for the sisters to document their experiences and fun. At some point along the way, Luna had noticed how little ponies enjoyed her night and how much more they looked to her sister's days. Left in Celestia's shadow, Luna had grown jealous and angry, something that had lead her to confront her sister and eclipse the sun, leading to her transformation to Nightmare Moon and the later fight between the two royal sisters. With the Elements of Harmony against her, Luna was banished to the moon for a thousand years until the stars aided in her escape. After her later defeat by the mane six and the newly appeared Elements of Harmony, Luna is once again herself, on her way to understanding the new changes in that had occurred in her long absence. Apearance Luna is as dark and imposing in appearance as her sister is fair, with wide eyes of sparkling turquoise lidded with pale blue. Her coat is of a deep midnight blue, marred only by a swath of black upon both flanks, a white crescent moon contained within each. Her mane mimics the grand night sky above, a dark blue that holds an endless field of glittering stars; seeming to move in a strange fluid motion all its own. A curl of this starry hair is draped over her forehead, from which a spiral horn rises, paired with the large wings that give a part to her alicorn status. Her only jewelry, that she is never seen without, is the simple black crown that glitters just behind her horn, matched with a necklace that loops around her neck just above her winged shoulders, with naught but a simple white crescent moon to mark it. Her shoes, however, defy this dark scheme and glint a bright silvery blue. Personality This princess does not quite share her sister's playful sense of humor and is more prone to being serious and once used to show old-fashioned mannerisms, such as using ye olde when she addressed her subjects. While previously shy and awkward when interacting with the present day ponies, due to her thousand-year banishment whittling away her social skills, Luna is steadily building them back up again. She may remain serious and rigid on occasion when it comes to her duties as one of the ruling princesses, but it doesn't change the fact that she has opened up to become much friendlier and gentler since her first appearance among the common ponies. Job Luna shoulders the burden of ruling Equestria beside her sister Celestia, in charge of the passing of the night as her sister takes care of the days. This is not her only duty, however, as the Princess of the Night, it is also her job to enter the dreams of sleeping ponies to help them soothe their fears and banish nightmares. Equestria RP Alts None Category:Gen 4 Category:Alicorn Pony Category:Canterlot Category:Mare Category:Cannon Category:Approved For RP